


[Podfic] A Maze of Twisty Passages, All Alike

by kalakirya



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of molly's fic</p><p> <i><br/>Loyalty and familial concern had driven him to join the search for Gregor; he'd never for a moment considered he might actually find him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Maze of Twisty Passages, All Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Maze of Twisty Passages, All Alike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



**Length** : 1 hour 13 min  
 ****

  
**download** [as mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/maze-of-twisty-passages-all-alike) [as m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201106093.zip)  
  
cover by the lovely  [ ](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile) [ **cybel** ](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)   
  



End file.
